


A Mannish Yuletide

by Fernstrike



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Gen, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernstrike/pseuds/Fernstrike
Summary: Merry Christmas, Talullah! I hope you like it :-) Best wishes for the new year!





	A Mannish Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talullah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/gifts).



_**A Mannish Yuletide** _  

In which Bëor introduces an intrigued Finrod to the Yuletide customs of his people.  
Bonfires and circle dances and ale and holly crowns abound, alongside no shortage of joy and laughter.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Talullah! I hope you like it :-) Best wishes for the new year!


End file.
